The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
An integer forcing (IF) receiver has attracted attention as a linear receiver that attains maximum diversity in a multi-antenna system. In order for a receiver to decode a combination of codewords by using the linearity of linear codes, a modulation scheme is required, in which the order is a prime number in each antenna of a transmitter. However, since a 2M-QAM-based modulation scheme is used in various mobile communication and broadcasting communication standards, a receiver using a modulation scheme with an order of a prime number is difficult to be directly applied to an actual system.
In order to solve the above problem, a scheme using a multiple level coding (MLC)-based 2M-QAM symbol may be considered. However, since the scheme using an MLC-based 2M-QAM symbol requires implementation of an encoder and a decoder for each bit-level constituting a 2M-QAM symbol, the length of codes constituting each level decreases as the modulation order increases.